From Dusk till Dawn
by MidnightRose3939
Summary: A family member has recently returned to Regalo after having been gone for several years, there are many who are happy to see and others who don't share their enthusiasm. Unfortunately she hasn't just come to visit, but brings warnings of an enemy making their way to Regalo with interests in the Arcana powers. She and the rest of the family must put differences aside to defend home
1. Chapter 1

The bay glistened beneath the rays if the sun as the sound of seagulls filled the breeze. Amongst their screeching calls was another that thundered over them, a falcon soaring past them diving toward the docks of Regalo. A golden glow emitted from the creature, its body disappearing in it before touching the wooden planks of the docks. A loud inhale, breathed in the mix of the salty air and the sun.

"This place hasn't changed at all" A soft voice spoke with a lite giggle as they proceeded to walk off the dock with the clanking of their heels.

* * *

Within a garden filled with roses of various colors stood a quaint white gazebo, inside it containing a small gathering. Three men and one girl, all wearing similar business attire, though while three of them looked about the same age one man held a much more mature appearance.

"Thanks again Jolly for identifying the perfume on the kitten yesterday, but how was it you were able to" The girl asked, her golden eyes filled with curiosity. The man, referred to as Jolly, stood from his seat looking away from the girl.

"Well, milady, besides my experience in alchemy I used to know someone who wore a similar scent" He replied, pulling a cigar from his jacket and lighting it.

"Who" She pressed, a cloud of smoke exhaled from his mouth.

"My ex-wife, she's been gone for sometime now" He answered with the girl lowering her head in remorse.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't-"

"Oh cut the bullshit Jolly" A voice intervened, his cigar fell from his lips as his sunglass covered eyes looked over toward the intruder. Her petite form sat on the rail of the gazebo, leaning against a beam. Her blonde hair held high in a ponytail with long side bangs framing her face. Her attire similar to their, consisting of a black blacker and short pencil skirt along with a satin red blouse. Upon her feet were a pair of little red heels.

"For one thing we were never married and another being that quite clearly not dead, despite how your story made it seem" She corrected, her orange eyes sparkled with irritation. Jolly continued to stare at her, his stoic expression giving no hints of malice nor happiness.

"Teresa


	2. Chapter 2

"Who are you" The dark haired boy questioned, jumping to his feet threatening to unsheathed his sword.

"Calm down Nova" The woman gesturing her hands for him to return to his seat, he merely growled in suspicion.

"Teresa, a higher ranking member of Intelligence as well as contracted with the nineteenth arcana card: Il Sol, the sun" Jolly answered shoving his hands into his pockets. "I don't recall so much as seeing you for several years, let alone actually talking" He added.

"Well I just so happened to be walking past the gardens when I heard you telling that sob story about your dear dead wife and just felt I had to intervene, besides I thought I should reacquaint myself with Milady" She explained extending her hand to the girl who shook it in return.

"As he said my name is Teresa, but I prefer to be called Tess or even Auntie as several others do. I have met both you and Nova when you were but small children, however I don't believe I have seen you before" Withdrawing her hand, turning to the blonde boy.

"Its Liberta" He replied.

"Enough with the introductions, now why are you really here" Jolly inquired, his narrowed eyes somewhat visible behind his sunglasses.

"Oh how mean, but I suppose you are correct on this matter as I should be meeting with Mondo to report. It's been nice getting to know you again Milady, bye for now" She said with a salute, swinging her legs off the rail and walking away from the group.

* * *

"Ah, Tess how wonderful it is to see you" Mondo bellowed as the blonde leaped up into his arms.

"And you as well Papa" She replied setting herself down on her feet spinning to the baldheaded and dark haired Japanese beauty.

"Dante and Sumire, Always happy to see the both of you" She added as they returned her enthusiasm with warm smiles.

"Tess you don't know how happy we are to see you, however why was it that you had to so urgently return" Sumire asked, tilting her head. Teresa's eyes narrowed as a frustrated sigh escaped her lips.

"Unfortunately, as much as I wish, it wasn't a spontaneous whim rather I discovered something that threatens the family" She said, Mondo taking a seat in his plush chair behind his desk leaning his head on to the back of his hands.

"During my travels I encountered some who were quite interested in our Arcana powers, I know not what they refer to themselves just that there were many. They have also developed particular weapons with the sole intention of using them against us. I had managed to capture one of those devices, however it was lost on my voyage here when they attacked my ship. I was too busy getting my men out of there to recover the device, for the past two days I've spent in my falcon form flying here" Teresa finished her eyes resting on Mondo, he exhaled a breathe and stood from his chair waling past Dante and his wife to look at the ocean through the window.

"How long till you think they'll come " He questioned his tone grave, rare from the usually warm hearted boss.

"Soon after that Arcana Duello you've made, and that's generous excluding the scouting fleets they'll send" She commented.

"I thought I would only have to see one war scar these shores of Regalo, now she'll have to endure another" Sumire and Dante lowered their heads.

"Papa, if I may" Teresa spoke up, Mondo turned back to her with a nod of his head allowed her to continue.

"I don't know what the upcoming battles will bring to the island, but I know we are stronger now then the last war you had to face and have greater numbers. We will hone our skills and grow, as we always have to protect Regalo and her people. As for the scouting fleets, Dante" She turned to the baldheaded man.

"Yes Tess" He addressed.

"We'll need you to send four groups to each direction of the island to be on look out for them, and when they dare to sail near our shores I will take care of them"

"Will you be able to handle them yourself, Tess" Sumire inquired with concern.

"Oh they'll be lucky if I just sink the ship" She replied with a grin and a crack from her knuckles.


	3. Chapter 3

The echoing of heels clanking against stone traveled down the hall as Teresa made her way, blonde locks swaying with each step. The further she walked the louder voices became, even more so when she reached her destination. Upon entering the room she spotted four amongst the copper utensils.

"I hope I'm not interrupting, " She announced, startling them.

"Mother" The tallest exclaimed, running into her arms.

"My Luca, I'm sorry its been so long" Teresa said burying her head in his chest.

"His-s mother" The others stuttered in disbelief, causing the two to separate.

"My apologies, milady, for not greeting you" She said walking up to the girl, but just as she took a bow she noticed something. Teresa starred intensely at the girl, analyzing her height, legs, and 'assets'. Her eyes watered before she spun around to leap into her son's arms. "It's only natural I would be inferior to Sumire's daughter, but at such a young age. What kind of a woman am I?!" She cried, Luca wrapped his arms around his mother and gently rubbed her back.

"It's alright mother, its only natural milady would surpass you"

"Luca, why would you tell her that?! Asshole!" Liberta growled stepping forward as to 'knock the valet's block off', though not with Nova and Felicita there to restrain him.

"Well it was nice seeing you again, bye" Felicita said as she and Nova attempted to drag the thrashing blonde out off the kitchen. Once they had gone, Teresa's cries died down to soft chuckles.

"You've had your fun mother" Luca said, sure that the kids had gone, retracting his arms to reveal a very amused Teresa.

"I guess, so watcha making here" She asked strolling around the counter to stand in front of two cookie sheets holding droplets of dough.

"Baci di Dama, for the upcoming Picolino" He answered walking to her side.

"Really is it that time of year again" She said in dreamily, cupping her cheek.

"Yes, it'll be held at the church tomorrow"

"Oh, that takes me back" Teresa hummed sliding her blazer off her shoulders, revealing her blouse to be a halter-top.

"Mother you don't have to" Luca insisted.

"Oh, you don't want help from the person who taught you how to cook" She mused tying the strings of an apron behind her back. "Besides we'll have to have five times this amount here to get them past Luca and to the children".

* * *

"If it isn't Auntie, how have you been" A one eyed man greeted, engulfing the petite woman in a hug. Behind a small church, chairs and tables scattered across the grass before a patch of trees.

"A lot better after returning to the island and seeing you tree again, by the way Pace…" The gluttonous brunette stopped in his tracks upon hearing her threatening tone, looking up to see Teresa emitting an ominous aura as she cracked her knuckles. "Did you really think I wouldn't notice you creeping toward the basket of goods" She chuckled as the man leapt to his feet.

"But Auntie, I'm really hungry and they smell so good" He whined giving a puppy dog expression, the woman sighed.

"Fine I'll give you a few pieces, and only if you set up the dining area for the children" The man saluted before sprinting about assembling the tables and chairs.

"How clever of you, Auntie" Debito praised watching his friend scramble.

"Work smarter, not harder. Isn't that what I've always told you" She said high-fiving the tanned man.

"All done Auntie" Pace announced, standing among a delicate array of clothed tables and chairs.

"Wow Pace, for your speed and presentation I'll give you a little more than I intended" Teresa reached into the basket and pulled out a couple cookies, tossing them into the air for Pace to catch them with his mouth.

"Now let's go you two, the children should already be here" The walked through the nearby door, coming in through the side of the church, colorful beams of light illuminated the church through the stain glass windows as children took their seats in the first couple of rows. The three sat behind the children with the princess and her friends sitting front row. Luca called everyone's attention together as he stood before the alter.

"Now behold for your very eyes…" Luca's voice boomed with his face intense and focused. "A dove will emerge" He finished with a clap as the top of his hat flew up and a dove appeared, the only excitement came from Liberta as he jumped to his feet to applaud the act.

"Oh, Luca" Teresa groaned shaking her head in disappointment.

"I'll take care of this Auntie" Debito said sliding out of his seat and walking over to the alter, pushing Luca into the audience to take his place. Luca shuffled away to the row where Pace and his mother sat as Debito began telling the children a story, Teresa placed her hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"Don't worry honey, I'm sure you'll come up with some better material next year" She soothed, Luca's head shot up as his eyes sparkled with excitement.

"You mean two doves!"

"No, not really" She answered bluntly, turning her attention to Debito's story. The tale of the scary moon demon who lured a child into a trap as to severe his body and soul, claiming the soul as a slave and leaving the body to wonder aimlessly around the world. At the story's peak an owl swooped down into the church, her appearance terrifying the already startled children as their screams filled the church.

"Fukaluta your timing was perfect" Debito complimented through his hysterical laughter, the owl 'who'd in response.

"Perhaps it was too much Debito" Teresa suggested stepping out of her row and into another to console some of the children, his laughing stopped as he finally noticed his story had a greater impact.

"Yeah, guess you're right" Debito agreed rubbing the back of his neck as he approached a crying girl and gently patted her head to comfort her. Behind him a boy tried to sneak up and scare the man, only to get caught with Debito pinching his cheek in punishment.

Once all the children had calmed down the festivities were moved outside for lunch and a game of soccer. Pace, Liberta, and several other boys huddled together around one table as they shoved handfuls of biscuits into their faces. Most of the girls, and a few boys, calmly had tea and cookies at another table while the grown ups enjoyed their lunch at a table next to the tranquil children.

"Here you are milady, now please enjoy the dessert me and mother prepared" Luca said placing a cup of tea before the princess.

"The name Baci di Dama, means kiss from a lady" Teresa added tossing one into her mouth.

"Kiss from a lady, huh" Debito repeated taking a bite from one, then standing up and walking to the princess's side, catching a lock of her hair in his fingers.

"I think a kiss from Bambina would be much sweeter" Luca dropped the teapot and stampeded toward the eye-patch wearer.

"Debito, stop trying to seduce milady with your antics" He yelled, getting in Debito's face. The two continued to exchange insults and comebacks while Teresa laughed at the situation.

"Miss Teresa" A voice called, she turned seeing another family member standing behind her.

"Yes, what is it" She inquired as the man leaned in to whisper into her ear.

"Enemy ship, to the north"

"Already?" He only nodded, she released a frustrated sigh.

"Very well I understand, return to your superior and tell them I'll handle it" Teresa ordered, the man saluted before leaving. Getting up from her seat, she noticed Debito and Luca stopped fighting with their attention resting on her.

"Is everything all right Auntie" Debito asked, his concern evident, she smiled and nodded her head.

"No, nothing you guys need to worry about. Though unfortunately I do have to leave" Teresa walked around the table to wrap her arms around them.

"Enjoy the Picolino and…" She retracted her arms from them gazing up at the two young men, " watch the weather" Turning on her heels she walked away from the Picolino and once she was out of sight began sprinting.

Past the woods, through the town, and towards the docks. She glowed a golden light, surrounding her body as it shifted and morphed into a smaller shape. Teresa's form leapt off the docks and into the air, the glow blew away to reveal a falcon as it soared up into the clouds. Her brown feathers coated her body with a few peaks of white, at the tip of her head a crest of the sun. It didn't take long until she spotted the ship immediately recognizing the flag the ship adorned, skulls aligned in the shape of a cross.

Teresa shrieked a falcon cry across the ocean winds, diving deeper into clouds. The golden glow appeared once more, and shown through the thickness. Her shrieks became roars as the clouds darkened and rain poured down from them. The men on the ship scrambled to protect the equipment they had, an impossible task with the wind hurling them about.

With a boom of thunder a beam of lightening shot down from the sky and straight through the ship, then bursting through the front of the ship. The light circled back, its shape resembling that of a bird. There was no hesitation as it launched itself through the ship, this time destroying it and allowing the vessel to sink below the waves. Pieces floated a top the surface, engulfed in flames, the ship's survivors swimming toward the island. The bird released a roar as warning, positioning itself between them and the island and the survivors immediately turned back to swim in the opposite direction.

The creature waited until they had swam far enough, where could they no longer be seen, and roared once more in victory. The creature's lightening form died down and returned to its falcon shape, then began returning to the island. The flight was longer, with its exhaustion and the combination of the weather hindering the falcon. Teresa landed on the dock kneeling, catching her breathe.

"Becoming the Thunderbird, is always so damn tiring" She groaned as the rain continued to beat down on her, until suddenly it was gone. A mystified Teresa looked up to see a dark umbrella hovering over her, with Jolly holding.

"Storms are excellent aren't they? Especially spring ones. They make me feel like something exciting is about to begin" He commented with a chuckle, Teresa's eyes narrowed as she got back on her feet. Never bothering to respond to him, or even look at him, she ran. Regardless of how her muscles told her not to, she ran and ran just to get away from him.


End file.
